cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Letter to your Mother
Copy paste knowledge from game. Mostly incomplete with no real helpful information. Credible input requiered for more details. Information copied here is 9-20-(12), Checking mail You check through the mail. Most of it is junk (why do companies spend so much money on junk mail?), but one has a handwritten address, and, surprisingly, it's address to''' . Holy crap! You rip open the letter, wondering this might mean. Is there someone out there who knows who you used to be? Maybe they can help you! Letter from your Mother ''Dear ','' ''I hope this letter finds you well. It's been quite some time since I've heard from you. I suppose I could've just called, but I've had a bit of a cold the last few days, and I haven't really been much for talking. And don't get me started on those computers again, you know I'm terrible with those machines. Can't teach an old woman new tricks, I suppose. I was wondering if you had any time off available. My birthday is coming up, and while I do love and appreciate your gifts, I think the best gift I could ask for this year would be to see my son for a few days. I don't mean to guilt trip you, but it has been a while since you've been home, and I miss you. Please give me a call or write back when you get this. It gets quite lonely here, sometimes. All my love, Mom Reply Oh geez. You completely forgot that your mother's birthday is coming up. And you were supposed to call her a couple of weeks ago, too...obviously, you can't do that now, and heading to her birthday party is completely out of the question; you'd never be able to convince her that her son is now her daughter, and even if you did, there's just no way that she'll take it well, or believe that magic is to blame. You could just ignore the letter and move on. If she's unable to accept you now, then there's not much point in trying to keep in contact, after all. On the other hand, the sudden silence from her son might make her really depressed, or worse, might make her investigate. Last year you made her a paper clock and sent it to her with a nice card...if you want to keep up the illusion of still being male, you could make her something and send it to her again. Or you could just get a simple gift and send that along. Or, hell, you could write an say you can't make it...or tell her everything. Maybe you're just msjudging how she'd react... What to do? What to do... *'Ignore It' *'Write An Excuse' *'Send A Gift' *'Make A Gift' *'Explain Everything' Choice *'Ignore It' **You crumple the letter up into a ball and throw it in the garbage. That part of your life is over, and there's no point in worrying about it anymore; you're no longer ' , after all. You're ', and the sooner you get used to that, the better off you'll be. You feel a slight pang of guilt, but it fades quickly, and you get on with your day. **Choosing this option appears to allow another letter to come again eventually (Confirmed up to May 23rd) **+3 Femininity. *'Write An Excuse' **''Player writes her a letter.'' **''+1 Femininity.'' *'Send a gift' **Player needs to go to the mall and buy a 'thoughtful gift' from the Cheesy Moments gift shop on the 3rd floor of the mall for $30. The store is normally empty except for this quest. After buying the gift it is automatically mailed out as soon as you get home. *'Make A Gift' **You need to go to Cheesy Moments in the mall and there buy a 'custom gift' which is a gift making kit for $50. The kit produces a charm bracelet and pair of earrings when completed. You take the kit home and after 5 one hour sessions of work it's done after which you send it off to mom. **+10 Dexterity skill (+2 from each session).' *'Explain Everything **You send a letter explaining what happened to you, hoping that your mother understands. But few days later Maria visits you with your letter, saying she is not happy that you tried to contact someone about you current state. She leaves, warning you that there is no use in trying it again. **-3 Femininity. ''